


Sex Education Requests

by Zalera83



Category: Sex Education (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:40:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27516994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zalera83/pseuds/Zalera83
Summary: The chapters will be requested imagines, one-shots, headcanons, preferences, etc. Mostly x reader. Characters/pairings in the titles!
Kudos: 2





	Sex Education Requests

**Imagine being a new teacher at the school and developing a crush on Mr. Hendricks.**

When you started at Moordale Secondary School, you were introduced to the other faculty members right away. Some were friendly, others were less so. There was one teacher that stuck out to you; mostly because he was awkward, but partially because he was cute.

Mr. Hendricks was kind to you right away. He welcomed you with open arms and often said hello if he spotted you in the halls. If you invited him to sit with you during lunch, he’d oblige.

He made you laugh when the two of you would talk. It was only occasionally out of courtesy. The Headmaster had taken to calling you a pair of hyenas; “always cackling.” 

It didn’t take long for you to develop a crush on him. You weren’t sure if you were ready to initiate anything (you were already at a new job, after all) but that didn’t stop a few flirty comments from coming out. 

“Good morning, Y/N! How are you today?” 

“Better now that you’re here, Colin.” The blush that crept up his cheeks told you that perhaps he might have a crush on you, too. 


End file.
